Starlight
by billielightning
Summary: She had never been spoken to in this way, as if she was worth more than her killer instinct. Kili, likewise, is unsure how to approach the Elf maiden after confessing his feelings while ill. Especially with other Dwarves around. This is a return to Tauriel, Kili, and the other Dwarves in Laketown, beyond what DoS has given us. Kili/Tauriel (T rating just in case!)
1. The Healing

**Note: Hey readers! This is just the first chapter of something I hope to continue. I'll be especially motivated if I hear from you in the comments/reviews. I haven't written fan fiction in awhile but I couldn't help but be inspired by this ship! Let me know what you think! Also: the T rating is just in case. Again, I'm not sure how far this will go. Enjoy!**

_Starlight._

_She walks in starlight in another world…_

_But were they really that different?_ The Elf asked herself. He looked at her as if she were a dream, as if she were unreachable. No one had ever looked at her like that; she was a lowly, Silvan Elf. Nothing more.

Except for when he looked at her. She felt like so much more with those brown eyes staring back at her.

"Do you think she could have loved me?" he managed.

She felt his hand reach to touch hers ever so lightly. Her heart fluttered in an unfamiliar way. Tauriel opened her mouth to answer him when she felt a presence behind her.

"You did it!" said Fili, looking over his brother with relief. He looked up at the Elf, "Thank you. I did not know your kind was capable of such generosity," he looked down at his hands, embarrassed to admit such a thing.

"Aye, what a sight to be seen!" Oin agreed, whole-heartedly.

Tauriel nodded modestly and turned back to Kili but he had fallen into a deep sleep. "Perhaps you should turn in for the night," she suggested to the dwarves, "I will stay and keep watch, in case the orcs return."

Fili puffed out his chest, "We can manage," his Dwarven, stubborn attitude returning suddenly.

Bofur slapped him upside the head, "Oi! I'm not goin' to say no to a li'l sleep after today."

"You don't have to stay long, lass. We'll catch a few hours of sleep and then feel free to follow your Elven prince," Oin managed an appreciative smile.

Tauriel felt guilty, having only just remembered Legolas. He could take care of himself, there was no question of that. But would he return to the king without her? She felt torn. She did not want to abandon her people but the idea of being free of the king's disappointment and judgment seemed so welcoming.

Her head told her to go find Legolas and hope that the king would not be too angry with her. But her heart?

Her heart lay on a table, his head resting on a sack of walnuts.


	2. Awaken

Tauriel made sure that Bard's children were asleep before she stepped outside what was left of the home, ready to keep watch for danger. The Dwarves fell asleep quickly, tired from the ambush. She wasn't sure when the man named Bard would come back. Then maybe she'd be able to find and follow the Elven Prince.

She sighed, her breath visible in the cold night air. She did not want to run off after Legolas. She wanted to stay and make sure he was safe, the one who dreamed of her in starlight. She knew it was reckless but for the first time in many years her heart felt ready for a new adventure. Even if that meant going against the odds.

There was a rumble below her feet. Quicker than what most would deem possible, Tauriel had an arrow pulled back but she was unsure where to aim it. There was no immediate danger apparent to her but she knew there was trouble coming their way. It seemed inevitable. She looked to the mountain and, without thinking, said a blessing for Kili's kin that had surely made their way there by now.

She kept one eye on the mountain as she kept watch. It didn't feel like much time had passed but before she knew it the Dwarf named Bofur had come outside to her, yawning.

"If you'd like some shut eye, I'd be willin' to keep watch for a bit," he offered, holding up a weapon to make his point.

"And if the orcs come back?" Tauriel asked playfully.

"Wouldn't they've come back by now?" Bofur raised an eyebrow, smiling in his crooked manner. "Lass, I insist. If you don't sleep, at least give your eyes a rest."

Tauriel nodded and made her way inside. Dwarves were stubborn and she did not have the energy to argue with one. She checked on everyone in the home. The three children of the man named Bard were fast asleep, although the son looked troubled. He had come back without his father but only told his sisters of what had happened. Oin was snoring in a chair by the fire and Fili was asleep in front of a curtain. Tauriel quietly moved the curtain aside to find Kili lying in bed, snoring softly.

The Elf smiled at the sight of the peaceful Dwarf. She was thankful that fate had brought her here at the right moment, in time to save his life. She looked over her shoulder to make sure no one was watching before approaching the bed and closing the curtain behind her.

Tauriel knelt down next to the bed, setting her bow aside. She bit her lip, feeling a bit silly about staring at a Dwarf while he slept. Slowly, she put her hand to his face. He was so warm. She moved her thumb gently across his cheek, feeling his stubble with a bizarre fascination. The Elf felt her face grow red and was about to remove her hand from the dwarf's face when Kili awoke, suddenly and with a gasp. His hand reached up swiftly to find hers, still touching him.

She froze. Kili turned his head slowly toward her and when he realized who he was looking at, his expression softened. Even though he'd only had a few hours rest, he was feeling significantly better. His head was in the right place and yet he looked at her as if he still couldn't believe she was there.

"Tauriel?" he smiled, his eyes blinking slowly.

Her heart beat against her chest so loudly that she was sure that it might wake the others. She looked to his hand, touching hers. Kili brought her hand to his chest. His smile sweet and genuine, "The dream hasn't ended yet then?"

She wasn't sure what to say. Tauriel was never prepared for this. There was no training for these feelings. Especially when a Dwarf was involved.


	3. Confessions

He awoke to a gentle touch on his cheek, a touch he was not well acquainted with. He gasped but managed to stop himself from sitting upright and was glad he did so. He did not want to frighten away such a vision of beauty. His hand found hers on his face.

Kili sighed. This was the most ridiculous thing he had ever done and he had yet to actually do anything. Thorin would not hear of it, if and when he told him. His uncle would be furious.

Pushing these thoughts aside he smiled at the Elf maiden who appeared beside him again. He had never had so many good dreams in a row before. This one felt so real; he never wanted it to end. He moved her hand to his chest so she would know he too was trying to hide an anxious heart.

"Tauriel?" he saw her eyes widen and her cheeks grow red. His grin grew at the sight of the elf warrior feeling embarrassed and shy. _Impossible, _he told himself, _the warrior I witnessed would not blush so easily. An Elf as magnificent as she would not take the time to stay by his side when she had an Elven Prince waiting for her. _His heart sunk. "The dream hasn't ended yet then?" he asked, a bit discouraged.

She said nothing at first. The silence was unbearable but finally she gained a little composure. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

Kili saw her restraining herself but from what he did not know. Her hand had not moved from his chest. He moved it closer to his heart and heard a quick intake of breath. "I feel much better," he said. He paused and then "you are really here?"

Tauriel let out a small laugh, like music to the Dwarf's ears. "Yes, I am really here. Good thing, too. I…" she stopped herself. "I mean, we, well…not we. I mean to say, your kin was very worried. They almost lost you," she looked away from him.

Kili's eyes widened, remembering the things he said in his sickness. He brought his hands to his face, "Oh!" he groaned. He ran his hands through his hair and turned back to the Elf. "I didn't happen to say anything…odd, did I?"

Tauriel chose her next few words carefully, "No," she saw his relief, "but you did speak of me."

Kili gulped, "Did I?" he suddenly looked feverish again but this time for a different reason.

Tauriel nodded. She didn't need to remind him.

Kili was mortified that she had seen him in such a state and that he spoke so freely to her of his feelings. He felt like such a fool. He was chasing something he could never have, a Dwarf reaching for the stars. "You saved me," he said, breaking the silence. Tauriel nodded. "Why?"

"The orcs had come to Laketown. We couldn't let them hurt innocent people," she began.

"We?"

"Legolas and I," she explained. "They came for the leader of your company, Thorin. They left after they realized he was not here. Well," she grinned, "not all of them made it out of Laketown before we got to them. Afterwards I ran into another of your company, Bofur, who had in his possession what you refer to as Kingsfoil and I knew I had to help."

"You felt obligated?" Kili had turned away at the first mentioned of the Elven Prince and hadn't turned to look at her again until now.

"No," Tauriel grabbed his hand in both of hers, suddenly feeling very brave. "I wanted to, I needed to." Her face was much closer now and her voice a whisper as she confessed these things.

Kili reached forward to caress her face. Her eyes closed as he did and relaxed against his touch. He wasn't sure what he expected. Until now he was sure that, like starlight, she would feel cold to the touch but this was not the case. When his rough hands found her cheek he felt her smooth, warm skin.

For the moment, it seemed so easy.


	4. Almost

"Oi, Kili," a sleepy voice called from behind the curtain.

They panicked, taking back their hands before Fili moved the curtain aside. He looked surprised by Tauriel's presence but only asked, "Is someone else keeping watch?"

The Elf nodded, "Yes. Another of your company. He insisted I rest my eyes," she chuckled, "I did not think it wise to start an argument with a Dwarf." She said this playfully and that was how he received it.

Fili grinned, "Aye, you wouldn't want to do that. You may lose," he laughed and gave a wink to his brother. "Kili, how're you feelin'?"

"He's doing much better. I was just checking the wound," Tauriel answered first, hoping that this would make her presence by the Dwarf's bedside seem less odd. "I was just finishing up," she found Kili's eyes. She saw that he desperately did not want her to go from his side.

"Another scar to add to the collection, eh brother?" Fili said, trying to be light-hearted. "Why don't you stay here?" he suggested to Tauriel, "Make sure his fever stays down."

Kili nodded quickly, "Yes, that is a splendid idea," he said, failing to hide his enthusiasm for more time with the Elf. Fili didn't seem to notice; the Dwarf left them to help Bofur with keeping watch. "Two Dwarves are better than one!" he had said as he left.

Both Tauriel and Kili let out a sigh of relief and then chuckled, meeting each other's eyes. The Dwarf turned his head toward the window on his other side, "The stars are bright tonight."

Tauriel had to sit up and lean slightly over Kili to see out the window. He held his breath and tried not to stare. "Yes," she said, "they are very bright. Even in the gravest of times they smile down on us."

_Us, _thought Kili, _I like the sound of that. _

When Tauriel moved to sit back down she dipped her head toward her chest, causing her nose to brush against his. She stopped, their noses still touching, and looked down at him. Kili looked back, his face as red as her hair, and did nothing at first. Then he looked down, at her lips, and back up to her eyes. She smiled. _Oh that smile, _he thought. "If I were made of ice…" he began.

Tauriel leaned forward and kissed him on the forehead.

"…I would surely melt."


	5. Blooming

Tauriel smirked. "If you were made of ice, your breath would not hang in the air as it does now," she said, just then noticing the cold around her. It certainly didn't help that the orcs broke through the roof of the home, leaving little to no protection from the elements.

Kili saw her shivering and grew concerned, "Are you cold? Here," he slowly sat up right and pulled the blanket off of him to offer it to her.

"No, you need this. You must continue to rest," she said softly, pushing the blanket back toward him.

"We could share it," Kili thought aloud. His eyes widened and he cursed to himself, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

She put her finger to his lips, leaving him wordless at her touch, "That sounds wonderful." The Elf moved to sit next to him before he could say anything else, pulling the blanket over both of their legs. Kili moved over, eyes wide and heart pounding like horse's hooves. Tauriel laid her arm down with her palm up and her fingers spread; the Elf looked down at him expectantly.

Kili's face was right at her shoulder and so when he looked back at her he had to crane his neck a bit more than he was used to. He felt embarrassed but happiness overshadowed those feelings as he slid his hand toward hers, their fingers intertwining.

Tauriel sighed, as if she had been relieved of a great stress, "There, that's better." She rested her head on his, "Will you tell me more stories from your travels? I don't want to push you, you have had quite the evening already."

"Where did I leave off last time?" Kili asked, ready to entertain.

They talked for hours, long into the night, without disturbance. Kili was in the middle of a story (about how him and Fili once saved a family of rabbits from a pack of wolves, and how they were barely old enough to walk at the time), when he noticed her sleeping. Tauriel's breathing had slowed and her hand had loosened its grip on his.

"Tauriel?," he whispered, "it's nearly dawn…"

"Hmmm?" the hum of her sleepy response resonated in the air like music.

Kili opened his mouth to repeat himself but closed it again. _What if she went away? What if she went back to the forest and he never saw her again? _He moved a pillow from behind him and gingerly placed it behind her head. She smiled but did not wake. The Dwarf realized how tired he was and rested his head against her shoulder.

Kili breathed in deeply. She smelled of moss, polished wood, and of the small flowers that grew in the darkness of the forest. There was a warm feeling in his chest, as if something inside him was blooming after a long, lonesome winter.


	6. Fire

**Author's Note: I've been getting a lot of feedback from the readers about my chapter length (more specifically, that they are too short!) So, starting with this chapter, I've decided to begin making them a little longer. However, the sacrifice is that I'll probably update a little less frequently. Maybe every three or four days instead of every other day. Keep the feedback coming! I love hearing from you all! **

Kili hadn't fallen back to sleep, despite how exhausted he felt. He didn't want to wake her, though, so he remained next to her, listening to her breathe and building up the courage he needed to be forward with her.

He had never been shy before, when flirting or otherwise, so he found it frustrating that he hadn't managed to tell her how he felt. Kili couldn't claim to know what love was, not yet. He was too young. (Or, at least, that's what his uncle would say.) And yet he knew, for certain, that the way the Elf maiden made him feel was new and exciting and, perhaps, the beginnings of love.

The Dwarf thought through all of this as Tauriel slept. He found that the hardest part was finding the words to accurately describe what he felt. Kili was no poet. He was winks and smirks and charm; this went further than that.

Morning arrived and he decided what he wanted to do. He moved closer and kissed her, softly beneath the ear. She smiled in her sleep, "_Ni melig_?"

Kili frowned, unsure of what she asked and slightly disappointed that her response was her own tongue. Perhaps she dreamed of the Elven Prince and not of him. Her eyes fluttered open then and looked upon him with great happiness.

"Boe I 'wên," her voice, although still quiet, sounded stern and distant.

"Tauriel?" Kili wished she would speak plainly.

Her eyes widened, "Kili, forgive me. My mind had wandered while I slept."

"What were you trying to say?" he smiled, thankful that he understood her again.

Tauriel thought for a moment. What had she said in her sleep? "Oh," it came to her suddenly, "I was simply wishing you a good morning," she lied. "Morning…" she stood quickly, almost taking the blanket with her. "Boe I 'wên," she repeated.

"What?"

"I must go," and as she said it her heart sank. Although it was truth, it was not what she desired. Kili looked upon her as if she had hurt him, a wound that even _athelas_ could not heal. It was not making things any easier for her to see him like this.

"Why?" he asked.

She heard the strain in his voice, "My people need me. And your people need _you,_" she bent down to put his face in her hands. His eyebrows raised and he looked upon her with longing and with sadness. "This is not farewell forever. But you know I cannot follow you and your kin into the mountain."

Kili did know this but he did not like it. He nodded, "Will you go back to your king?" he struggled to keep the disdain for the Elven King out of his voice.

"For now, perhaps. Or at least find Legolas," she saw him wince, "he can help, you know. He's a good warrior." The earth shook, as it did the night before, and they looked at each other with understanding. "You're going to need the help, you and your kin."

"What makes you think that your folk will help us?" he pulled away from her, disgruntled. "They didn't before," he felt his Uncle's influence behind these words.

Tauriel looked hurt but did not deny the legitimacy of his suspicions. Another rumble beneath them interrupted her train of thought. The other Dwarves burst through the curtain just then.

"Thank you for staying by his side, Lady Elf," said Fili, "but now we must go." He turned to his brother, "The Dragon has awakened."

Shouts and screams from the people of the lake-town surrounded them. Tauriel and the Dwarves, including Kili (with his brother's help) made their way to the door of the home to witness women and children running to boats. Men were cutting the ropes of the bridges, isolating the town like an island made of wood, before gathering their arms to defend their home. In the skies, angry and very much awake, was the infamous Smaug ready to rain fire upon them all.

Trying to keep calm, Tauriel turned to the Dwarves, "I will go and tell my people of this. They surely cannot sit and let this happen, I will not allow it," she spoke boldly. She met Kili's eyes and he looked upon her with understanding, succumbing to the logic of her leaving.

Bard's son was ushering his sisters out to the boats. "Do you need a ride to the shore, lady?" he asked.

"What about father?" the youngest girl asked. Her question was answered by the chants and shouts of men. _Bard, Bard, Bard! _

Something dawned on Bard's son, "Lady Elf, will you bring my sisters to shore and protect them? I would not ask if I did not have something very important to attend to," he said, thinking of the black arrow.

Tauriel nodded, "You have my word; they are under my protection."

"What should _we _do?" Bofur asked, sounding a little frustrated.

"Take a boat to the opposite shore. Go, to your kin. I am sure you are missed," Tauriel addressed the Dwarves as a whole. Before she turned away, to fulfill her promise and bring the young girls to safety, she found Kili's eyes. _I am sorry. _

With great effort she turned her back to them and led the girls to the boat. _I only hope that fate is kind enough to allow me your companionship after all of this is over._

As he watched her go, Kili cursed under his breath. He hadn't expressed himself or his new feelings. He hoped he would be blessed with an opportunity to do so later. He felt his brother lean in close to him, while Bofur and Oin gathered their things.

"She knows, mate," said Fili, never missing a beat. Kili met him with a look of horror and humiliation but his brother only smiled, "Can't hide anything from me, brother," he winked.

"Let's go lads!" Oin shouted, gesturing to the closest boat. The air grew warm around them and the Dwarves hopped into the boat and made their way, as quickly as possible, to the other side of the Lake.

**Author's Note: I **_**could **_**end it here. But I'm not **_**that **_**mean. ;) I will base my decision on the feedback I receive from this chapter. It may be after Christmas before I write more. Happy Holidays everyone!**


	7. Escape

**Author's Note: From this point on my story will inevitably become AU to a certain extent._ I aim to make most things as canon as possible in the process._ I want things to be plausible. I don't want to venture _too _far away from the story we know. That said, I will be taking advantage of the fact that this is fanfiction and make it as enjoyable as possible. Enjoy!**

Dozens of boats, all filled with the people of Dale, made their way to shore. Many of the men of Dale had stayed to fight off the threat that had made itself known and one of those men was Bard. Tauriel knew this because his daughters had screamed and shouted to him; he had turned briefly to acknowledge their worries but turned his back on the boats of people, weapon in hand, to help the other men. Tauriel took note of his weapon, almost spear-like, and black as night.

In the sky, wings spread wide, was the dragon. As it flew, jewels and coins fell from where they had long been stuck between scales and in the folds of his wings. The Elf had the girls help her push the boat through the water to distract them from the destruction. She strained her eyes to search for the one boat that was headed in the opposite direction. When fire met ice, steam rose from the lake and made it hard to see even past one's nose. Powerless, she could only hope that the Dwarves had stayed out of sight of the dragon and made it to shore.

They had just made it to dry land before looking back. The men, for the most part had given up their effort to douse the fires. The thatched roof of the Great House was ablaze and it crumbled. A company of bowmen remained, tirelessly firing arrows at the great beast. Tauriel could see, even from shore, how little they affected the dragon. In that moment she came to admire the courage and determination of men. Even as their town burned around them, they remained.

She helped the girls out of the boat and led them to their people, huddled beneath trees, watching their town burn. All seemed lost. Things had been so simple mere hours ago.

* * *

Kili and his kin watched in horror as a great shadow in the sky came upon the Lake-Town. He had only been told stories of the beast, had nightmares of its fiery breath. The dragon was much bigger than he had imagined. He feared for the people of Lake-town but he also feared for Tauriel, out of his sight but lingering still in his mind. He was unsure if he would ever see her again and this brought him great sorrow.

With the clang, a golden coin fell into their boat. Fili picked it up and looked at his brother with great sadness, "What does this mean for Uncle and the rest? What is their fate if the dragon has awoken?"

Oin didn't seem to want to answer that question. Bofur twisted his hat in his hands nervously. Suddenly, a large raven came into view. Oin stood and held his arm out for it to land. The bird bent and seemed to whisper into his ear. Oin's eyes lit up and looked to the dragon as if searching for something. "Thank you," he said to the bird before it flew off, into the direction of the Lake-town.

"Our kin is fine," Oin said with a smile, "Roäc told me so." Fili and Kili and Bofur let out sighs of relief, not one of them questioning the bird's knowledge or sudden appearance.

They found dry land and left the boat gladly. Kili felt as if his head was finally on straight, his feet on the ground and the mountain in view. He suddenly yearned, more now than ever, to make his way there with the rest of them and see what glory lay inside. No matter how beautiful it was, though, he knew of one whose beauty would always outshine all that he saw. He struggled to keep her in his mind's eye, tired from being healed and from the escape. Fili helped his brother along and the Dwarves made their way to reunite with their kin.


	8. Royalty

Tauriel had been lost in thought when it happened, when the dragon fell from the sky.

She had been thinking of many things. She thought of Kili, if she would ever see him again, and of Legolas, and of the King of the Woodland Realm and his anger at her treason, to name a few. But she also managed to stay present enough to assess the situation of the men and women of Lake-Town. She watched their faces turn from grief to celebration. The Elf turned her fair head to the skies and watched the dragon, with a large arrow lodged in the left side of its breast, plummet into the lake. The roar of the people of Lake-Town made her heart light, if only for a moment. She knew that this was not where she needed to be, though. None of the men or women had noticed her and Bard's daughters had run off to find their brother amongst the crowd. She knew she needed to leave but she wasn't sure where to go.

Tauriel sighed and felt the tug of sleep at her eyes. For the moment, it seemed a good a time as any to take a brief nap before she made any tough decisions.

_The sun was warm on her face and the grass tickled her neck. The Elf felt a warm, calloused hand in hers, their fingers intertwined. She turned her head, her eyes fluttering open. There he laid, his other arm behind his head, smiling and breathing in summer air. His chest moved up and down gently; he must have fallen asleep. Tauriel squeezed his hand, "You are dreaming again?"_

_There was a quick intake of breath and then he answered, without opening his eyes, "We both are."_

"_I have not felt like this in a long while," said Tauriel. She rolled onto her side to look down at him. He was healthy and dressed in, what she figured was, casual Dwarven garb that was reserved only for royalty. His brown hair was neatly braided and washed of dirt._

"_Felt like what?" he opened his eyes to stare back at her. They were brown like tree bark but they seemed to shine, like frost on the lake. _

"_Felt at peace," she looked away for a moment, "My home becomes darker and more dangerous every day."_

_Kili sat up, too, and gently moved her chin to guide her eyes back to him, "Everything will work out for the better, in the end," he promised._

_Tauriel shook her head, "How can you know that?"_

"_I have hope," Kili said, "although my mother will argue that I am foolish, always pursuing what I cannot reach and what I cannot have," he took his hand back._

_He looked like a prince and she felt her ears grow red at the sight of him. Although he was beardless, he looked just as she imagined the Dwarven line of Durin; he looked regal and confident. Then he smiled, his grin crooked and his eyebrows scrunching together. He went from royalty to warmth in a heartbeat and she felt her face grow warmer. _

_Tauriel felt guilty. There was another prince she owed much to and he was probably worried about her. Tauriel closed her eyes and opened them again. The summer scenery had changed. She was surrounded by stone and mud and the cries of battle met her ears. Kili was still there and his eyes looked back at her, but they did not shine._

Tauriel awoke abruptly. Her cheeks were wet and her body was shaking. She felt a pair of eyes on the back of her head. Instinct had her aiming a bow before she realized what she was doing. The arrow was pointing between two blue, familiar eyes and they did not hold fear. She lowered her bow, "Legolas?"

The Elven prince nodded. He looked her up and down, betraying how worried he had been and how relieved he was to find her in one piece. She almost took offence to this. "What has happened? The birds of the forest have come to my father, telling him many things. He is gathering his forces to head to the Lonely Mountain," he said in their own tongue as to avoid the listening ears of the sleeping folks of Lake-Town. "I had to find you before they left the forest. My father is not happy."

Tauriel expected this but the news of her King's anger still made her heart sink. "The dragon is dead. One of the men of Lake-Town did this. Bard, I suspect," said Tauriel, "he is the one whose house we were in. A descendant of Lord Girion," she explained when Legolas looked confused. She had heard whisperings of Bard from the Dwarves while she had kept watch the night before.

"We must go, before my father arrives. There may still be a chance that he'll look past you running off," Legolas smiled then, "I will convince him, either way."

Tauriel had no choice. She wasn't sure how far Kili and his kin had gotten since the escape from Lake-Town and she found it hard to turn her back on the Elven Prince. She wasn't sure what Thranduil had planned but if it involved the Dwarves she had a better chance of keeping them out of trouble alongside her people, as Captain of the Guard, than alongside them, as a traitor.

She followed Legolas back into the forest. They did not speak as they moved and she was thankful. It gave her time to think about her dream and ponder what it meant.


	9. Fog

**Author's Note: Hey folks! Sorry that it's been awhile since the last update! I've been back to school and my schedule has been pretty full. I won't abandon the story, so no need to worry about that. Updates might just be further in between. I'll try and make the chapters longer to make up for it. (After this one. I only had a little time today!) Thanks for reading!**

The Dwarves stopped to rest. Kili, still very tired and recovering, fell asleep against a nearby boulder. His kin were eager to move on but they gave him a few more minutes to rest before waking him.

Kili smiled in his sleep and chuckled. Fili turned to look at his brother and wondered what he could possibly be dreaming about.

_There was sunlight and grass beneath his feet. He was content, as if home and not on the road to an abandoned home land. His belly was full and his hair braided neatly. His mother had done it before he left. She was there now, looking at him in the meadow. "Don't go doin' anythin' reckless now, ya hear?" she wagged her finger at him. _

"_No promises," he responded just as he had in real life. The last time he saw his mother, though, it was blustery outside. Why was he remembering it this way?_

_He turned away and behind him stood a tall, beautiful Elf. She smiled down at him, "Well are you?"_

"_Am I what?" he asked. Kili was in his cell back in the Mirkwood._

"_Reckless?" she answered, a spark in her eye._

_Before he could answer, there was a heavy fog. It lingered only for a moment and when it finally parted what lay before him was a battle field. His stomach was empty and his hair had fallen into his face. Kili was short of breath as he took in his surroundings. There was a bow on his back and a short sword in his hand. Where was he?_

_Somewhere, off behind the soldiers who were all moving as if slowed by the heavy air, there was a scream. He ran as fast as he could over rocks and mud, narrowly missing the swinging swords and axes. She was there, on the ground. The Elf. The Orc nearby raised a crude looking weapon. The Elf saw him and shouted his name but she was not asking for help. She was motioning for him to run. "Kili, go now!"_

_He did not listen. His heels pushed off the ground as fast as he could muster. It seemed that he, too, was affected by the thick air of the battlefield for no matter how hard he tried he barely moved faster than a brisk walk. The crude weapon came swinging down, unaffected by the slowing magic that was holding Kili back._

"_Tauriel!"_

He awoke at once, sweat coating his neck. It took a second for the battlefield to disappear and for reality to meet his eyes. Bofur, Oin, and Fili were all there in front of him, looking very worried.

"Just a dream, brother," Fili whispered, as if he were afraid anything louder would scare him.

His belly was nearly empty. His pushed his hair behind his ears and let Fili help him up to his feet so they could continue toward the Lonely Mountain. He felt the rocks beneath his feet and saw clouds in the distance.

Kili looked behind him. There was no longer a dragon in the sky. And yet, he found no comfort.


	10. Cutting Ties

**Author's Note: I'm going to be in California for a week! I'll try and update again after I get back! Sorry this took awhile! I love hearing from you guys! :)**

"You think I don't know that?" the Elf King almost scoffed.

Tauriel lowered her eyes and said nothing. Her mind lingered elsewhere. Her ears perked up when Legolas spoke.

"She had the best of intentions, Father."

"Quiet, Legolas. There's no use defending her," said Thranduil. He lifted his arms as his servants dressed him in fine, Elven armour. There was an intense greed setting fire to the Elven King's blue eyes. It made Tauriel flinch to look; he did not seem himself.

"I do not feel the need to explain myself," said Tauriel, boldly. "As Captain of the Guard I have done my upmost to obey and protect. But I can no longer stand by while you act so selfishly."

The blue eyes of both father and son seemed to burn though her, although for different reasons,=.

Fully dressed in armour, Thranduil seemed too angry to speak. She had never seen her king speechless before.

If the Elven King had anything to say, Tauriel never heard it. Legolas took her by the arm and led her out of the throne room. "My father is distracted by the prospect of what there is to gain from the now empty mountain. I may yet have the opportunity to convince him to forgive you, even after your bold words. But you must be more tactful."

Tauriel took her arm from him. He looked almost hurt by her roughness. "How do you know there is anything to gain? How are you sure the Dwarves aren't still there?" she challenged.

"Besides the four we saw at the Lake-Town?"

"Perhaps you underestimate them," she ignored him.

"I doubt it as much as I doubt that the dragon would have left the mountain without being rid of them."

"There is a darkness growing and your father, the King, cares only for wealth," she said, desperately.

Legolas stopped and looked at her, really looked at her for the first time in days. "You care for him." It wasn't a question.

"What?"

"You care for the Dwarves, the young, _tall _one most of all. I can see it growing in your heart." Legolas looked away from her.

"I barely know him!" she said but did not deny his claims.

"Why else would you act this way?" he asked.

"Regardless of what you think, and whether or not it is true, we must stop thinking only of ourselves and our Kingdom. We can stop this darkness from spreading past our borders but we don't. For what reason?"

Legolas had no answer for her although she saw him search for one within himself.

"I am going to help." Tauriel shouldered her new set of arrows.

"Who?"

"Whomever I run into. The Men of the Lake-Town. The Dwarves of Erebor. I will do what I can to help those that need it. Good bye, for now, Legolas Greenleaf."

She pushed off her heels and slipped through the forest as quickly as she could without looking back. She knew it saddened him to see her go. His friendship meant a great deal to her. The safety of people in need meant a little more.

But what meant most to her? She would not admit it, even to herself. But she would see him again, no matter the cost.


End file.
